


Words Unsaid

by carrotsniffs



Series: Amino Adventures [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: I'm not sorry, Just angst for days, M/M, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsniffs/pseuds/carrotsniffs
Summary: Up. Down. Up. Down.The rollercoaster of emotions never cease, as each twist and turn become a downhill spiral of hurt and envy.





	Words Unsaid

My throat runs dry as I try to hold these truths inside my head rather than letting them know.

Pitiful. A disgrace. A pesky bee in their way of life.

A power surges through my veins as they fall before my feet, yet a cold heavy stone sits at the bottom of my gut, bearing my movements slower and slower.

A splitting headache sets in, paired with a ringing in my ear. My head seemed to wage war against itself.

Pound.

Pound.

Pound.

The loud clattering of a wooden stick had made me come to my senses, my hands of murder and betrayal shaking before her.

Fueled by envy, rage, and loss, could have only come to this ending?

Would it have been different if the roles were reversed? If I had been the victim and them, the murderers?

Had not then?

I heaved, the weight of a thousand boulders crushing my ribs. I shake, starting to curl and crumple up into

"No..." I rasp. My voice barely above a whisper.

The words are so loud in my ears, ringing and filling my head with an uncontrollable and neverending string.

I want to scream, but have no voice to.

I want to smile, but have no happiness to.

Up. Down. Up. Down.

The rollercoaster of emotions never cease, as each twist and turn become a downhill spiral of hurt and envy. ****

I whispered my oaths and prayers for another way.

But they wished for something else.

Could I really blame them?

Take.  
Push.   
Pull.

Everything was mine. I was once on top of the world.

Now, all at once...

I lost everything.

Her pink blood stains my hands and seeps deep, reminding me of my sins.

"I'm sorry, Feferi."

My words come out from my lips oh so silently.

"But can you say you didn't deserve it?"

 


End file.
